Mario Head
Mario Head is a floating weirdo that closely resembles Mario. He seems unable to take any physical form and can only exist in one's hard drive. History Mario Head's origin and even its purpose is not known. Around 2007, many have seen on their computers a disembodied head with a deformed face staring at them from the monitor. It would give them useless information on proper typing and spelling, usually not allowing them to see anything else on the screen. As it turned out, the virus was not actually harmful, it did nothing to infect the computer's data and merely clearing the internet history would completely remove it. Character Info Likes *Great Typists *Chocolate Milk *You *Flying *Pizza *Exercise *Computers *"Drinkies" **Paint **Your Computer **Himself **Energy drink **Mouthwash **Coke ***diet Coke too ***and vanilla Coke ***and cherry Coke **Acid **Pizza Pie **Pepsi **Mountain Dew **Tea **Coffee **ICEE **Sodair **See More Here ***Also in Pages after these and the other one and the other one of the other one and then. *Moving on the ground *Singing songs *Peekaboo! *Pwn Counters Dislikes *Wario who keeps trying to be the better head *Being a lusty head *Kissing Gay Luigi *Saying the word "Pingas" *Falling down *Not having a body *Cheaters *Not giving him Your computer *Being Alone *Korosensei *Weegee Trivia *Mario Head loves jokes to the extreme that if you don't have "a good joke for Mario", he will try to kill you. *Mario Head originated in the game "Mario Teaches Typing". *Despite having no body, he keeps saying his "pingas" feels funny against the screen. *Never tell him no if he asks you for your computer or else you will die. *He was actually born when Fat Mario fell down a pipe *He is allergic to chocolate milk. *However, when he does drink chocolate milk, he gets super powers. *He is a liar, because he said he's fallen and he can't get up, but he has flying powers. *Sometimes while flying. he gets intoxicated and falls to the bottom of the screen *If he says he's thirsty and wants a "drinky," give him one instantly or he'll go mad. *Occasionally, when the Mario Head attempts to greet a person on their computer, he will fly straight into the screen for no reason and often breaks it. *He drank 99 billon gallons of Coke and Coke Diet. *Robotnik taught him the Pingas song. It goes to the tune of "You are a Pirate" but all the words are replaced by saying PINGAS repeatedly. *He ate a Mcdonalds. Quotes *"It's-a me, Mario!" *"Oh no! I've-a fallen and I can't get up!" *WHEN THE MOON HITS YOUR EYE *LIKE A BIG PIZZA PIEEEEEEEEEEEE *boom* *Get it? A morade eel? *MMM... MMM... MMM... MMM... *crash* *I hit my pingas. *Are you redy to mariocise? *"Have you seen Luigi?" *"My pingas feels funny against this screen" *"That's a nice computer you got there.. Can I have it?" *"You're fantastic!" *"I'm-a bet you can't-a do this!" *"Wheeeeeeee!" *"Oops! That was easy for me but hard for you, 'cause I ain't got no body..." *"Where is everybody? Come back!" *"I'm-a gonna fly for you." *"*burp* That is my impression of American advertising. Thank you very much, thank you, thank you." *"I ain't got no body!" Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Unknown Beings Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Alternate Forms of Characters Category:Deceased Category:RISD Category:Funny Characters Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Awesome Characters Category:Bosses Category:Memes Category:Power Level of ???? Category:LGBT Category:Gods